


In A Hole In The Ground

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [130]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, it's fluffy as heck did I mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Sportarobbie being cozy together (Bonus if they are wearing scarfs Sporto knitted~) and Robbie drinking hot chocolate and Sportacus drinking hot apple cider?





	In A Hole In The Ground

On the first really cold day in October, Sportacus let himself into the bunker and called, “Robbie! I have something for you!”

Surprisingly, Robbie came out of his bedroom. He rarely used it unless something was wrong with the main room. Under two sweaters, a pair of mittens, and a blanket, he was scowling. 

Sportacus frowned. “Are you that cold?”

“Yes,” Robbie said shortly.

“It’s a bit warmer in town. Want to come up and sit in the sun?”

Robbie pulled the blanket tighter around him but Sportacus didn’t think it had much to do with the chill of the lair. “I slept in my binder by accident,” Robbie confessed.

“Oh Robbie...”

“Save the health lecture,” he snapped. “My sides are enough punishment.” Without looking at Sportacus, he marched over to the couch and sat down, looking sour. “I don’t want to leave home without it... I’ll just deal with the cold.”

The wrapped package under Sportacus’ arm crinkled. “Well then. I have just the gift for you!” He said, trying to sound chipper. He held out the package.

Robbie eyed it for a moment before taking it and opening it. A striped blue and orange scarf tumbled out. Sportacus smiled as Robbie immediately wrapped it around his neck. “It’s so  _soft_!” He cried.

“I was hoping you’d like it!” Sportacus took off his backpack and pulled out his own identical scarf. “I finished them last night. Now we have each other’s favorite colors with us all the time!” He put his on as well and knelt in front of Robbie. “You don’t have to leave home at all today. We will stay here and keep warm and let your body rest.”

Robbie’s eyes were watery but he wiped them with the scarf and nodded  “Okay.”

“Good.” Sportacus leaned up and kissed his forehead. “I’ll make you hot chocolate and heat up some cider for me.”

“Okay,” Robbie repeated. Then, muffled by the scarf, “Also I love you very much.”

Sportacus chuckled. “Love you too.”  

After their six month anniversary, Robbie had sat Sportacus down and taught him the proper way to make good hot chocolate. Sportacus did so now; melting the chocolate in the milk on the stove, adding just a hint of cinnamon, and topping the mug with whipped cream. For himself, Sportacus poured cider from a jug he kept in Robbie’s fridge. The apples were fresh from home and hit the spot on cold days like this.

By the time he took the mugs to the couch, Robbie had grabbed a book from... somewhere. “I’m going to read to you while we cuddle,” Robbie said, taking the mug. “Sit down. I’ll do voices and everything.”

It was probably his way of repaying Sportacus for the unexpected gift. While Sportacus hadn’t expected a trade, he wasn’t going to say no to a Robbie Story (TM).

So Robbie leaned against his side and read. “In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit,” Robbie began. Sportacus sipped his cider and let himself get swept away by his boyfriend’s voice. 


End file.
